


Post mortem

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Last Knight story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Last Knight", Grace faces a most unwanted responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post mortem

It was Eddie who brought in the body bag. At that point, she was fully clothed; but he still left the zip pulled fully up, not wanting to see. It was Grace who stripped and bagged everything, and cleaned the naked body herself. The chief pathologist then had the joy of wielding the scalpel on the corpse of his most promising junior. There were samples for analysis: tautly, Grace carried them to the lab. 

A corpse. Crumpled and stained, white and cold. What in God’s name happened? Had she said something, done something, sparked some rage? 

The autopsy would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Vorpalblades for the Dead Dog Party on FK Commentfic in 2013. It was inspired by her prompt:
>
>> _Toronto's finest, LaCroix, the aftermath of LK. As far as anyone on the force knows, Detective Vetter is dead, and Detective Knight and Dr. Lambert are missing. Of course an investigation is going to happen. The first step: search their homes._


End file.
